Various insulative products or combinations of insulative products can be used to insulate buildings. Some of the insulative products include spray foams, board insulation, loosefill insulation, and batts of fibrous insulation.
Spray foam insulation can include materials that are mixed at the building site and applied with a sprayer. The sprayer can be configured to introduce the spray foam insulation into joints, cavities, and penetrations of the building ceilings, floors and walls. After setting, the spray foam insulation can be effective in reducing air infiltration into the building and also effective in providing insulative properties to the building. Spray foam insulation can be used in combination with subsequently installed insulative products such as loosefill insulation and batts of fibrous insulation.
In contrast to spray foam insulation, loosefill insulation includes a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Loosefill insulation can be applied to buildings by blowing the loosefill insulation into insulation cavities, such as sidewall cavities or an attic of a building. Loosefill insulation can be made from glass fibers, although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used. The distribution of the loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity typically uses a blowing insulation distribution machine that conditions the loosefill insulation and feeds the conditioned loosefill insulation pneumatically through a distribution hose.
It would be advantageous if systems using combinations of spray foam insulation and loosefill insulation could be improved.